Shikamaru's Fairy Tail
by A-Marlene-S
Summary: Shikamaru just thought it was just any other day while babysitting three-year-old Mirai. Too bad for him, the past is coming back to bite him in the butt. An old form of unknown magic that may have helped him but it is far too much of a drag to figure out what got him and Mirai out of one problem into another one.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru wondered what exactly was going through Naruto's mind as he was given a set of scrolls. It was supposed to be the Nara's day off and everyone knew he needed it. Being the Hokage's assistant, being the Head of the Nara Clan, dealings with the Shinobi Union, and so on… he needs a break. Sure, the break required him babysitting Mirai Sarutobi, his god-daughter, but today that's something he doesn't take for granted. Shikamaru made a promise to her mother and at the late father's grave, that he will look after her and train her to be a stupendous Kunoichi.

Today's lesson is to have three-year-old Mirai chase after his shadow clone. A game of tag really… Normally it would be the original doing such, but considering Naruto dropped by and so that had to happen.

"I'm on break for the entire week, Naruto." Shikamaru deadpanned as he looked through the scrolls, taking note of the discoloration showing its age. "Where did you get these? They look like they are going to fall apart."

"Sorry, I showed them to Kakashi-sensei and told me I should show them to you." Naruto explained uneasily, he looked over towards the forest that surrounded Shikamaru's home. He could hear Mirai giggle and birds chirping away. "Kakashi-sensei gave me the keys to my parents' home… I found these. I don't recognize the writing in them, and I was hoping…"

"That I could figure it out." Shikamaru ended, his face scrunched up at the sight of the scrolls. He knew that he should put the scrolls down and not think about it…but… now he's curious. However, as much he wants to figure out what exactly the scrolls contain, he should be taking care of Mirai. That's were his focus should be. "I'm watching Mirai until Kurenai returns from her mission."

"I thought you were on a break, though?"

"I am. I am also taking care of Mirai until then." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, he let out a sigh at seeing Naruto looking at him dejectedly. He placed the scrolls into a pocket in his deer vest as he opted to not wear his typical shinobi gear today. "I'll give them a look over. It'll take me some time to figure it out."

"Thank you!"

"…I hope it doesn't explode in my face… I swear…"

"Big Brother!"

Shikamaru and Naruto looked over to see Mirai run out of the forest, holding out onto a dark green handkerchief.

"I found it! Let's play again!" Mirai laughed out loud.

Shikamaru made a single-handed hand sign and made a clone pop up into existence. The clone walked up to Mirai and took the handkerchief before walking into the forest to hide it. "Count to ten, Mirai."

"Okay!" Mirai giggled, she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. "One…"

"You'll look over the scrolls?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Yeah. Just… give me some time. Will this be kept between us and Hokage-sama?"

"…Yeah."

"…How was your honeymoon?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject.

"How's your engagement?" Naruto fired back, grinning deviously when he saw Shikamaru's ears turning red.

"Slow. We are dealing with the Elders right now."

"Two!"

"Aren't you the Head of the Nara Clan now?"

"The Elders from Suna."

"Oooh…"

"Three!"

"I'll take my leave." Naruto stood up from his spot from the porch. "Thank you, Shikamaru. Keep me posted?"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Five!"

Poof.

Shikamaru slowly blinked as he saw a puff of smoke appear in front of him where Naruto once stood. 'Of course, shadow clones."

"Six!"

Shikamaru stood up with a groan and headed inside. It was almost noon and he should start making lunch for himself and Mirai.

"Seven!"

'Maybe I'll have time to make soup or a stew… She likes stew. Wait… do I have the supplies to make it?'

"Eight!"

Shikamaru pulled out a copper kettle and filled it up with water, he pulled out a wooden container that contained tea. He took out a spoon and scoop some into the kettle.

"Nine!"

Once deciding he placed enough tea into the kettle, Shikamaru picked up the kettle and headed towards the stove. Mentally sending thanks to his mom for 'insisting' he stocks up on kitchen supplies. More like dragging him around all throughout the market area.

"Ten! Ready or not! Here I come!"

Splash!

Shikamaru dropped the kettle and rushed out of the home. He just managed to catch sight of Mirai before she ran back into the forest. "Mirai!"

-.-

Naruto and Kakashi were discussing paperwork and how some of it looks rather pointless but it needed to be done. Considering Shikamaru wasn't there to help with the load that seemed to never end.

"I keep telling you, it looks like it's reproducing on its own!" Naruto exclaimed at the sight of his ever-growing stockpile of paperwork.

"I know… you've been saying the same thing for the la-" Kakashi cut himself off when he saw Naruto pause and his face turned serious. "Naruto?"

"…Something doesn't feel right." Naruto muttered under his breath. He turned his attention out towards the window, at the direction where he knew the Nara compound is located at. "How many people know of Shikamaru's break?"

"You, myself, Kurenai, Shizune, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and uh…the secretary? What's her name again?"

"…I don't remember. You hired her, and you don't know her name?"

-.-

Bashira Honda silently separated files into different piles for her superiors. She may be smiling on the outside, but on the inside, she's anything but content. She recently visited her father that was in prison doing time for something she still has no clue for what. The secretary had hoped with her current position she could get close enough of clearance to pull his files but nothing.

It was a stroke of luck that Bashira managed to get this position so close to the Hokage, but it appears, even so, she was still not cleared to get hold of the records. Either way, for now, Bashira will continue and figure out what's her next step.

A particular file had caught Bashira's attention. It had to do with the late Asuma Sarutobi. Hm… one little peek won't do anyone any harm…

-.-

There were a total of three primary prisons in the Land of Fire. Each one-tiered bases on types of criminals, civilian or shinobi, their offenses were, from a petty thief, treason, murder, and so on. In the middle-tiered prison, it is a good mix of both shinobi and civilians, not exactly filled with high profiled prisoners but known just enough to know they are there for very bad reasons.

In this prison, it has ties with the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

Right now, they are on intensive lockdown. Apparently, someone from the inside and out orchestrated an escape. It took some time, harboring ill intent towards a certain individual and intensive planning… it worked.

If only they could release that hate and not allow it to grow.

To be continued…

R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, breathing deeply as he attempted to put pressure on one of his major wounds. He has a deep gash on his outer thigh and another one by his shoulder. They didn't hit a major artery, but it was close. He tightly gripped Mirai to himself as they traveled deeper into the Nara forest. It has been exactly thirty-eight minutes since he and Mirai were being chased by several supposed prisoned shinobi.

Several of those that are looking for them the Nara had personally hunted down and sent off to prison. That was understandable, the other half… he recognized them by their profiles. They all have a past that was deeply rooted with his late Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

Shikamaru looked down at a terrified Mirai to see her trying to muffle her cries in his deer skin vest he had chosen to wear on his day off, there were small scratches on her cheek and her hair uneven due to him not being able to fully protect her. The mere sight of her in such state made the Nara's blood boil. He was put in charge of taking care of her, and now she's hurt. Now he's cursing with himself to allow himself to be caught off guard with no weapons or any medical supplies.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are~"

-.-

"You mean to tell me…. It's been a week since a jail break… and they are just informing us now!"

Kakashi Hatake isn't the type of person that had random outburst of extreme anger. Sure, he gets mad, furious and so on, but right now he's seething. "Due to the pride of one, we are now in risk of…"

Kakashi was too furious to finish his words. The entire village is currently on lockdown and no one was leaving or entering at this point. There are approximately around thirty to forty escaped criminals with various backgrounds. One of them being a Nara that has a rather…sinister reputation. Which would explain how they managed to navigate the Nara Forest. That area is closed off and unknown unless you know the way to go in. Even if one accidently stumbles into the area, it takes a local to navigate through the area even more to get through the traps and wildlife.

"Our sources say their primary targets are…Shikamaru Nara and Mirai Sarutobi."

At hearing this, Naruto paled and without hesitation, he jumped out of the Hokage Tower towards the Nara compound. He was cursing himself, he sensed something was off but waved it off as nothing. Peace was getting to him, to everyone really.

-.-

Salty tears ran down Mirai's face, stinging her cuts that are on her cheeks as she ran through the never-ending forest. She had grown running through it, always with the deer and her Big Brother Shikamaru. Never once she felt scared, but now the three-year-old is in complete panic mode. Big Brother told her to run and not look back. To look for someone she knew for help. She was given a task of returning Big Brother Naruto's bloody scrolls back to him.

The sound of steal clashing against each other is still ringing in her ears and blood gushing out of that caused her to vomit out her breakfast. By now, Mirai's nose is running and smearing along with her blood. Unbeknownst to her, blood of many had dripped onto the scrolls and it began to dimly glow that seemed to respond to her pleas.

-.-

Shikamaru had managed to swipe a tanto from one of the many corpses that are now littering his family's forest. It wasn't looking good for him or for Mirai. He's losing too much blood; his chakra is running low and his only hopes is a three-year-old finding help but few of the enemies had managed to get through him to get to her.

Bam!

Shikamaru was kicked in the stomach and was launched into a tree. He groaned in pain as he felt he was losing consciousness, he attempted to fight it, but he was met with an onslaught of attacks. Now many would have considered giving up and allowed themselves to die while others attempt to fight it up to no avail. Right now, Shikamaru had too much to lose for to end then and there.

-.-

Mirai end of the forest, even if a voice in the back of her mind told her to run the other direction, another one told her to keep going forward. Hearing she was being followed made the three-year-old let out a sob and ran faster. When she got through the end of the forest she was met with a very strange sight.

Where's Hokage's monument?

Big Brother's home?

And…a flying cat?

To be continued…

R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Team Natsu were at complete odds at the sight of a little girl that appeared to be covered with cuts, blood smearing with tears and mucus, and her eyes pleaded for help. Ezra was the first one to respond and approached the little girl. "Is everything all right? Where are your parents? Do you require assistance?"

"Help! Big Brother needs help!" The girl cried out, she let out a choking sob as she pointed at the forest she just ran out of. "Please!"

Somewhere from deep inside Ezra, something broke and her resolve to help her only grew. She turned her attention to her team, and they took several steps back at the sight of fire in her eyes. "Quickly! We must aid her brother!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Ezra? I-t could be a t-t-trap?" Lucy stuttered out, but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Ezra glare at her and made a sword pointing at her. "Never mind…"

"We'll if someone is in trouble, let's go and save him!" Natsu yelled out with determination filled in his voice.

-.-

The moment Team Natsu walked through the forest, the smell of blood filled Natsu's nose. He let out a low growl that caught his team's attention, causing them to go tense before going on guard. "Blood. So much blood."

"Keep your guard up."

They continued moving forward, all of them tense or one or two of them scared out of their minds. The smell of blood, a bloody child and so much more evidence could only mean the worse! They should call a higher authority and deal with th-

"Is…is that…" Lucy stuttered out, pointing at something that was stuck on a high branch.

Slowly, everyone else looked up and let out gasps. One even looked away and puked out their lunch. Up in the branch is a decapitated body, that was wrapped around the tree with what appeared to be wires. Blood slowly trickled down the tree that only added the sense of fear down everyone's spines. Except for the three-year-old, that slipped away from Lucy's hold to run further into the forest, screaming out for her brother.

"Come back!"

"Don't go in there!"

"Dammit!"

Team Natsu ran or flew towards the girl and they were wondering just what they were getting themselves into as the further they went into the forest; more bodies began to appear before them. Some of them had their throats sliced open, weird looking knives stabbed into them and… images that they do not want ingrained in their minds.

"BIG BROTHER!"

At this point, Team Natsu were at odds.

Is big brother, good… or evil?

Taking in a deep breath, Ezra summoned her Flight Armor and proceeded forward. Even if her instincts are telling her to run, but she cannot allow the girl to run in there in who knows what. Looking back, she could tell Gray and Natsu had her back and Lucy was trying to pump herself up to head forward as she kept her keys close to her. As for Happy, he's clinging onto the Celestial Mage, his teeth chattering in freight.

"I…to...told you to run…"

"Big brother, wake up… wake up… WAKE UP!"

-.-

"…ood loss…"

"…ribs…fractured…"

"…con..cussion…"

"…How is he still alive?"

Porlyusica went over the list of wounds her latest patient had and the list only seemed to grow as she continued to check over the injuries. She recalled how Team Natsu had run into her home, carrying a bloody male and crying child. The child is currently taken care of by Ezra and Lucy, form the sounds of it, she mainly had some scraps, bruises, and cuts. As for the girl's 'brother,' it's a completely different story.

"What in the name of Fairy Tail happened to him?"

The fact everyone remained quiet only seemed to cause dread to fill within her. Sure, Fairy Tail had a habit of bringing in people for her to heal, nothing out of the norm. But… they were never this quiet about it.

"We found him…. He was surrounded by corpses, one after another. We… we think… we bel-"

"We were caught off guard…" Croaked out the patient.

Everyone let out some noise of shock, they turned their attention to the bloodied male that rested on a cot. The male looked attempted to get up but coughed out blood and collapsed back on the cot. Porlyusica let out a low growl, she slapped the young male, demanding him to stay still. "You're aggravating your wounds."

"Big brother!"

"Mirai…"

Mirai ran towards her big brother and grabbed hold of his hand, rubbing her face on the back of his hand. She let aloud sobs as she tried to get her bearings, but it appeared it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Drink this."

Mirai watched the pink haired woman put a vail up to her big brother's lips. She heard the woman say something about how it should help him heal his insides. "Drink it, Big Brother!"

Big Brother let out a loud groan but did what he was told. When he did so, he swore the stuff actual seemed to be working. His chest no longer it felt it was going to burst open, his chakra reserves seemed to be filling up again and…sleep…

To be continued…

R/R.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru's senses started to come too, and immediately knew he was somewhere unfamiliar. He wanted to believe what had occurred for the last unknown amount of time had not occur. However, using his shadows to get a better grasp of his surroundings, and he knew that he was an unknown location, alone.

With a soft sigh, Shikamaru opened his eyes to see he was in what looked to be a medical room. Looked far differently to those he had ever seen, he saw that he was alone and left to his own devices. Now this told him a lot of things, it was either he was not considered a threat, they have some sort of trap set to ensure he can't escape, or… they didn't think he was going to wake up anytime soon due to his wounds…which seemed to heal. Even if he felt better, Shikamaru knew his wounds still need time to fully heal.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru looked around the room to see his clothing folded neatly on top of a small end table to the cot. With an eyebrow quirked upwards, the Nara lifted the blankets to see he his entire body his covered with bandages and wearing a pair of boxes that are not of his own. "Well… I hope I don't catch anything…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open that was followed by yells.

"Let's check on him!"

"Hang on, Natsu!"

"He could be sleeping for all we know!"

"Big brother!"

"Stop!"

Shikamaru turned to see Mirai running into the room, dressed in a floral pink, red and yellow summer dress. He that she began to cry at the sight of him, Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he sat up and opened his arms to allow his god-daughter to hug him. He had on arm around her waist and rubbed the top of her head to sooth her. "Troublesome… don't cry now… I'm still alive."

Mirai began to sniffle but she didn't stop crying. "You almost d-d-died…"

"I'm still here, still living this troublesome life." Shikamaru muttered, he looked over towards the entrance of the room to see a red head pushing several individuals out of the room while allowing an old man. Once the red head shut the door, she took a position next to the hold man, in a protective position. He tightened his grasp around Mirai and cursed himself, he was in a disadvantage. There was something about the old man that reminded him of Old Man Hokage. He debated with himself if should allow Mirai to leave the room, it appeared that they've been taking good care of her. It could be she is just a kid, or they are using her as a tool to make bring him down from his guard.

"If you prefer, we could have little Mirai look after by one of my children? If you don't want her to overhear our conversation?" The old man said sincerely.

Shikamaru looked down at Mirai and debated on the issue. He has a nagging suspicion he just got himself into a Naruto level situation… well, considering the blonde was the last person he spoke to before all of this occur, the Nara will blame him for the current predicament.

-.-

"You couldn't have known, Naruto."

"I should have! I thought… I sensed something was off, but I ignored it! Now they're gone! All we found are bodies of some, _some_ of the escaped criminals! Kami…"

Kakashi watched on as he saw Naruto appeared to be losing his mind over whatever had happened to Shikamaru and Mirai. Once Naruto had locked in unfamiliar chakra figures in the Nara Forest, he had run off to check on his friends. Once he got there, several of Shikamaru's clansmen were scouring the forest. One of them informed him a former clansman had escaped a prison and guided several others through the forest in a manhunt to their current clan head. Apparently, there was bad blood with the former member and the late clan head…

Now they had managed to kill the intruders, but no sight of Shikamaru or Mirai.

The Nara's followed their trail but suddenly, it stopped. No explanation whatsoever. Now, normally it would have been something that they were taken by the aggressors or something of that sort… or their bodies were permanently taken care of. That wasn't the case. Several Inuzuka's came in to smell the air and agreed that, none of their assumptions were correct. Their trail stopped, and just… poof. Gone. No clue what happened.

The issue was that, Shikamaru and Mirai were not the only ones that disappeared, several of the escaped criminals also are gone without a trace.

The Ninken did say something rather… interesting. The smell that surrounded the area smelled off, not bad, just off.

-.-

"I-impossible…"

"I'm, here aren't I?" Shikamaru responded to the red head, Ezra, dryly. After having Mirai leave the room and was asked by the old man, Makarov, who he was and where he came from. After some forethought, Shikamaru asked some questions of his own before he answered theirs. Ezra clearly did not like that and summoned a sword from out of nowhere and pointed it at him. Makarov waved her down and agreed. From the answers Shikamaru received, it was clear it was no longer in Konoha, let alone the Land of Fire. "We were under attacked… I was caught off guard… severely so. I did everything in my power to ensure Mirai made it out alive. I have no clue how we ended up here. This place… Magnolia, is nowhere _near _where I live."

"I believe you." Makarov stated simply with a nod, he reached into his person and retrieved familiar scrolls. He took note how Shikamaru's eyes widened just a slight bit, before it returned into his impassive expression. "Mirai was found with these…you know what they are?"

"Honestly… no. A friend wanted me to decipher them before…"

"Understood." Makarov threw the scrolls towards Shikamaru's way. "I have to warn you, you will be questioned by the Magic Council due to the fact… they are currently cleaning up what had occurred in the forest. Don't be dissuaded by this fact. I will talk in your behalf to ensure nothing will happen to yourself and Little Mirai."

To be continued…

R/R.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"Come on Ezra! Let us see him!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Natsu! Let him rest!"

Bonk!

Everyone continued with their day, but all the while curious on the newcomers that seemed to be the main subject of gossip in the last couple of short days. In the short time that Team Natsu had officially became a team, their newest task is figuring out whom exactly arrived at Earth Land. The subject in hand only seemed to increase with the presence of the Magic Council as they've been coming and leaving, talking to one of the newcomers behind closed doors alongside with the Master.

By the tenth day, whatever was said seemed placate the Council and left, after leaving a warning the Guild should try to hold back in their missions… nothing new there.

As Ezra attempts to make Natsu not go into the medical room of the guild, the rest of Team Natsu took note how eerily quiet the guild became, they looked around the guild hall to see everyone's attention is being targeted at. When they saw what everyone's else is seeing, they couldn't help but just as flabbergasted just like all the others.

Walking out of the medical room, well, more like being dragged out by an overly cheerful three-year-old. The reason everyone looked so flabbergasted is the fact the guy looks just like someone they had recently sent off to be judged for his involvement for a crime he committed.

"Kageyama! Is that you! When did they let you out!" Natsu yelled out, pointing at Shikamaru once the Shinobi came into his eyesight.

This caused Ezra to turn around to see what Natsu what yelling about to only see Shikamaru giving Natsu a look of complete disinterest. Letting out a sigh, she reached over and punched Natsu upside the head. "Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that head of yours, Natsu. This is Shikamaru Nara. He's joining the guild."

At the notion of having new people joining the guild, everyone went up on an uproar at the prospect of having someone new joining the guild. Others are wondering what his backstory, if he's a good guy, or so on… then there's Shikamaru, who shot the Master a stare at the notion of being part of Fairy Tail. Makarov was sitting on the bar counter, talking to the barmaid.

Shikamaru ignored to everyone that offered their congratulations for joining the guild. He picked up Mirai, carrying her over towards the Guild Master. "Why?"

"This is the only way I could keep you and your sister safe. Under the wings of Fairy Tail, I will promise you that we will do everything in our power to protect and help you in any way we can. Plus, you don't know how this world works and we will help you in doing so! I hope…"

Shikamaru gave Makarov a deadpan expression at the last comment. He couldn't help but agree to the old man's words. He still trying to grasp on how this world lives, let alone how it works.

Magic. The only thing Shikamaru could equated to back home is Chakra. The only thing is that, magic is similar yet vastly different from chakra. Then again, it all depends on how a person is taught, or been told how to use magic. Either way, Makarov is right.

Shikamaru needs a way to move around this new world, to find a way to get back home safely. If it meant being bound to a guild, so be it. Maybe he'll figure out how magic works and see if it could help him further with his goal. "How… what are the probability of me learning magic?"

"… don't you already know how to use magic?"

"… what."

-.-

Dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a mesh long sleeve shirt underneath it, a pair of long black pants, black boots and is currently putting on a long beige, high collared coat, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder how he's going to figure out how to live as a… mage. It's going to be a drag on how to distinguish chakra from magic. But it's something he has to do, and it could possibly be the best way to figure out how to get back home.

-knock-knock-

"Come in." Shikamaru called out as he stood in front of a mirror as he through over his current outfit. Through the reflection of the mirror, he could see Gray Fullbuster opening the door. The Nara couldn't help but snort, the guy is missing his coat along with his shoes. "Are you sure you don't mind letting me borrow your clothes?"

"I'll just end up losing it in some manner, and my friends always get me clothes… it's all good." Gray shrugged, not even noticing his missing articles of clothing. "Ezra wanted to know if you're ready to start your training. The sooner we know what you can do or help you train, the sooner you'll be doing jobs."

"Jobs?" Shikamaru asked, he turned around and walked towards Gray.

"It's a system guilds to bring in money to the guild and a mage that partakes in the job. You'll going to need one to keep up with the rent, food, and so on. I already paid this month rent and it's starting to become a hassle paying it." Gray grumbled out the last part, cursing mentally out to Natsu for the reason not being able to fully pay the rent having to do with paying to restore what was destroyed. "I hope the place is enough for you and your sister."

"It's more than enough. I apologize for inconveniencing you with our stay."

"It's no problem. I've been looking for a roommate anyway." Gray shrugged, he allowed Shikamaru to walk pass Gray to walk down a short hallway. The ice mage followed Shikamaru towards the living room/kitchen. "Wakaba came by earlier, he dropped off some stuff for Mirai. Saying something that it was either giving it to her, or have it thrown out as his own kid grew out whatever is in there."

Shikamaru turned to his left towards his designation to see Mirai looking through a box, surrounding her are carefully placed toys, clothes and blankets. Inwardly, the shinobi couldn't help that wave of gratitude overwhelm him. In the short time he and Mirai had arrived (once it was cleared by Master Makarov and Magic Council), they were met with open arms.

It only took a moment for Mirai to realize she was no longer alone. She looked over to see Shikamaru looking better as ever. "Big Brother! Look!"

Mirai ran up towards him, she swung around in circles showing off a frilly pink and red knee length, short sleeve dress. "It's so pretty!"

"It is pretty… how are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked the three-year-old as he reached down to pick her up.

"Great! Sakura's granny healed me!"

Shikamaru turned over towards Gray for some sort of explanation.

"I don't know who's Sakura." Gray shrugged. "It's the old hag that healed you."

"Ah."

-.-

Shikamaru watched on as Mirai played with Wakaba's kid, playing what appeared to be an odd game of shogi… or something like that. At least the kid is occupied for now. For him, there is a debate on who is going to teach him about magic.

It's a tossup between, Levy, Ezra, Mirajane, Gray, Macao, Cana or Natsu. The last one was quickly taken off the list as Ezra punted him out of the guild.

At this point, all Shikamaru wants to do is find a place to watch the clouds go by and clear his mind. Since he got a bill of clean health, he has not yet looked at the scrolls. Inside of him, dread seems to be nagging him. What if he does something again that causes something that is twice as troublesome.

Far more troublesome…

A-

"Shikamaru! You choose who's going to teach you about magic!"

"Er…."

To be continued…

R/R.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"Whoa… This is… this is actually creepy if you think about it." Levy laughed nervously as she watched Shikamaru's shadow slowly creeped towards her. Her laughter ended when she suddenly felt she could no longer be able to move freely. It only got worse when she began to move and mimic Shikamaru's own movement. Her mind went over all the possibilities, good and bad. It only got worse when she saw Shikamaru did the same to the rest of Team Shadow Gear in the same predicament as her when they attempted to 'save' her. "Thi-this is… oh thank the first…"

Levy let out a sigh of relief when Shikamaru's shadow receded back to him. "Okay… what else could yo-"

Plop-

Levy and everyone else that decided to watch, saw Shikamaru fall down the ground with an audible groan. "Shikamaru!"

"Not… fully rested."

"Er… Maybe we should take break?"

"What a drag…"

-.-

"I guess you are still not fully recovered."

"Guess not…" Shikamaru responded with a groan, Levy is right. He's not fully recovered and he's feeling his reserves are slowly refilling. Far slower than the norm and he could feel something else is trying to replace his charka. The supposed energy that surrounds this place, ethernano, it… it feels off. Ethernano feels more… there isn't an exact word Shikamaru could use to describe it. The issue was that, he couldn't tap into it. From what Levy had explained to him and from his own thoughts on the matter, it'll be a better idea to get a better understanding and not risk getting himself killed. "Could you teach me more about this… ethernano?"

"Oh? Sure!" Levy began to pull out books from out of nowhere and pile them around the table they were currently sitting at.

Shikamaru couldn't help but sweat drop, it appears there is no end of books and he couldn't help but compare Levy's collection of books to Tenten's own collection of weapons. Never-ending.

-.-

"Master…"

"Yes, Ezra?" Makarov look over at Ezra to see her staring at the other side of the Guild pensively. He followed her gaze to see that she is staring at Shikamaru… ah. "Worried?"

"Master… you didn't see the entirety of his actions." Ezra said in a low voice so that the conversation stayed between them, she took a seat next to Fairy Tail's master. "I don't know how to trust him after seeing what I saw that day."

"You heard what he told us… He did what he had to do to protect his sister and himself. Remember… he comes from a different world and now knows the rules and laws of this land. I trust him to ensure he follows them to a T… I hope. Or at least until the times calls for it. Right now, his main goal is to ensure Young Mirai is returned back home in one piece." Makarov responded, before he slowly drank down his hot tea. He turned his head so that he is now staring at Ezra to see her staring down at her uneaten strawberry shortcake Mira had left for her. "Who knows… maybe he'll teach us about his world so that we have a better understanding where he is coming from all of this?"

"…Master… for your sake, let us hope he doesn't turn on us." Despite her master's words, Ezra couldn't erase one image from her mind. Back when she found Shikamaru Nara, one of his victims had no wounds that would have killed them out right. After some investigation, it was revealed they were strangled to death. This contradicts everything Ezra saw that day. The victim did not have any blood around their neck and Shikamaru's was absolutely drenched in it.

What Titania failed or did not see as vital piece of evidence, is that the victim was surrounded by sunlight due to an opening from the tree tops…

To be continued…

R/R.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru scratched his head, wondering what he just read. He understood the concepts but did not know how to implement what he just read. With a grumble, he picked up another book and hoped to get a better idea on what he wanted to do.

"Still having trouble?"

Shikamaru looked up to see Levy seating herself across of him. She had her own stacks of books in hand, he read the spins of the books and raised an eyebrow. "Elemental magic?"

Levy grinned at him as she pushed the pile of books towards Shikamaru's direction. "You should broaden your studies. Keep an open mind."

Shikamaru stared down at the new pile of books, only adding to his ready massive piles of books that are surrounding him. With a shrug, he scoured through the books and pulled out a book that caught his attention. This… This could help.

-.-

"Big Brother Shikamaru is the bestest big brother ever!" Mirai exclaimed to anyone that asked her about her Big Brother. The three-year-old hummed happily as she ate a bowl of rice porridge with a dash of honey. Sitting around her are several of the members of Fairy Tail, cooing over her every actions. Except for two, who wondered if there was more to the little girl's words than what meets the eye. "Don't tell anyone, Big Brother Shika is a better big brother than Big Brother Naruto."

"Don't worry, we won't tell him." Mirajane chuckled at the girl's actions. "Is there anything else about your Big Brother?"

"Hmmm…" Mirai thought for a moment, wondering what she should say to the new people. She knew enough that too much information could get people in trouble, but what else could she say about him. "He's getting married!"

Mirai said it loud enough that not only the people that surrounded her, but also everyone in the guild in general. This caused everyone to turn their attention to either the three-year-old or the person in question.

Shikamaru suddenly felt he was being watched, he looked up to see up to half of the guild staring at him with wide eyes. He looked over see Mirai waving at him with a spoon in hand. Waving back before he went back to reading a book that showed massive promise.

"You're engaged?"

'So that's what the commotion is all about…' Shikamaru mused to himself, he looked up to see he was now surrounded at all sides. Before he could question it, everyone started to spew out question after question, nonstop. Looking across of him, he saw Levy giving him a sympathetic smile. He had made a pass mention he was seeing someone when she saw him fiddling with a ring that hung around his neck in a silver chain necklace. The Nara attempted to get up but suddenly he felt a wave of drowsiness fall over him. It reminded him back at the Chunin Exams, he looked around as one by one, every started to fall to the group and fall asleep. Taking in several deep breaths, he shakily reached for one of the books and began to quickly look through it hoping to find a way to reverse what was happening to them.

Shikamaru had managed to find the page but the magic that was causing him to sleep had taken its course.

-.-

Mystogan looked down at the newest member of Fairy Tail, staring at the book that the male had managed to open too. He reached down to pick up the book and realized it's on the same exact spell he's currently using on everyone in the Guild. "This… is… curious."

"He along with the little girl over there…" Makarov yawned out, he saw how Mystogan looked over to see a little girl snoozing away next to a bowl of something he couldn't see from where he was standing. The Guild Master of Fairy Tail continued to speak. "They are in a similar situation as yours…"

"I see…" Mystogan didn't need to be told the figure in front of him wasn't of this world. His aura screamed it, the _magic _this person contains is nothing the S-Class mage had ever felt. Reaching over and tapping the sleeping male's shoulder to release him from the spell. The moment that Mystogan had released the spell, he suddenly found himself on the ground and the feeling of something sharp object against his neck. He wasn't even able to breath without the fear of having his neck being sliced. Looking up to see the newcomer staring down at him with emotionless eyes.

"Now, now… Shikamaru, this is Mystogan. Mystogan, this is Shikamaru." Makarov didn't bother to move from his spot from on top of the bar counter top.

"…What a drag."

To be continued…

R/R.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru swore once he gets back home, he is going to beat Naruto black and blue. Everything that has ever happened in the time of him being transported into this wayward world and dealing with a bunch of weirdos, that are weirder than the blonde himself! Looking down at his mug of his now lukewarm tea, the Nara thought over his next course of action. The guild is now talking about the latest visit of Mystogan and wondered what had occurred during that time.

The only two people that knew what happened in that time kept quiet on what was said during that time. Shikamaru kept his gaze on his cup of tea before he pushed it away from him and reached over to the one of the books Levy let him borrow. If he is going to survive in this world, he must learn magic. Even if it was a drag.

-.-

Talk about easier said than done.

Magic and Charka are very similar yet different.

Shikamaru took note how his chakra has been progressively being replaced by magic. Every time he attempted to use his chakra; exhaustion would quickly take over. Using magic would result with something very chaotic and a trip back to the infirmary. This had him rethink his ways of fighting and dealing with the repercussions of using magic.

Lucky for Shikamaru, Levy has been helping him and there has been some progress.

"And this is how I use my form of magic." Levy ended her presentation of how she uses her form of magic, solid script.

"Interesting…" Shikamaru had to hand it to Levy, her form of magic has its up and downs to it but well rounded. He could rewrite the code and use the hand signs to gear it towards different elements. Still, he could not see how he could use this form of magic when it comes to his shadows. Perhaps talking to someone who's magic is more elemental base could do the trick. "Could you store information with your form of magic? Or is that something else completely?"

"You're talking about Archive Magic." Levy explained, pulling out another book from her person somehow. "This Magic allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. Would you like to borrow like textbook too on the topic?"

"Thank you."

-.-

"Let's go on a job!" Natsu yelled at Shikamaru, shoving a piece of paper into his face.

Shikamaru gave the paper a bored look before he reached up to take it out of Natsu's hand. It was a simple job, dealing with bandits that have set up a toll road. They were tasked with taking down the entire operation that has been targeting a single village and passing merchants. This was something he could do… now the main problem would be Mirai. "I have to look for someone to take care of Mirai."

"I could watch over her." Mira offered as she approached Shikamaru and Natsu with a kettle to refill the Nara's drink. "It won't be any bother. Plus, this could use this as an opportunity to practice your magic."

Shikamaru turned around in his seat to look for Mirai, he saw her hanging out with Alzack and Bisca. Seeing that the tot is busy, Shikamaru turned his attention back to Natsu. "When do we leave?"

"The train leaves in three hours. Be ready before then!" Without waiting for a response, Natsu ran off with Happy flying after him.

Shikamaru could not help but shake his head. Natsu reminded him so much of Naruto that it hurts. Always running off and making a nuisance of themselves without so much of a care for everyone else around them. At least it makes things more interesting.

"Did Natsu talk to you about the job?" Ezra approached Shikamaru with a plate of her favorite desert.

"Yeah." Shikamaru responded with a shrug. He got off the seat he was sitting on to head towards Mirai to inform her what is going to happen. "I'll see you at the train station."

"Make sure to pack light. This should only take us less than two to three days." Ezra called out, waving her fork around in doing so.

-.-

Shikamaru sat in the living room of Gray's apartment as he is staying there for the time being. The Ice Mage is currently packing his own things for the job and the Nara did not want to head over the Train Station by himself. During this time, he used this time to think over some things.

This will be the first official big job he would be doing with Team Natsu. He has been doing some random jobs in town to get some cash to spend it on Mirai and helping Gray for the apartment. However, that was in town. Now he is going on a job out of town and doing something he has time multiple times ever since he became a shinobi of the leaf.

The main difference is that instead of a being a shinobi, he is a mage that hails from Fairy Tail. Reaching up to pull down the sleeve of his beige coat to see the guild mark on the back of his left wrist. Oh, he wishes he mark was one of the Leaf but no…

"Well, it looks like we still have some time to burn before we are to meet up with everyone." Gray walked down the hall from his room. He looked over to see Shikamaru in the living room staring down at his guild mark. "You okay, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru broke out of his trance to snap his head over to look at Gray. "I'm fine. Do you just want to hang around town until we meet up with the others?"

"Sounds good to me."

-.-

As Team Natsu plus Shikamaru got ready for their upcoming job, two individuals made their way through Magnolia Town. With them, they bring along a rainy cloud that only seemed to bring dread to anyone that crosses it's path.

TBC.


	9. An: CHECK MY PROFILE!

OKAY! I AM GOING TO CLEAR THE AIR!

CHECK MY PROFILE!

I AM THE ORIGINAL WRITERS OF ALL THE STORIES.

If some of you had checked the other accounts profiles, Unsung-Knight and Fanatic24, you'd see that I had planned to transfer the stories here. Hell, I have put up notices to it too.


End file.
